


A Date with the Bat

by Nemeta



Category: Batgirl (Comic), Supergirl
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeta/pseuds/Nemeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl and Supergirl head out for a quiet night at the movies.  Batgirl decides to be the guy in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date with the Bat

_Ding dong_   


Stephanie Brown ran down the stairs the moment she heard the doorbell ring. She ran so quickly she stubbed her toe on the landing. “Oww! Son of a… gah!!” She hopped to the door and opened it up. A smile lit her face when she saw the blonde outside, despite the pain in her foot.  


“Are you okay?” Supergirl asked. “I heard swearing.”  


“Yeah. Just busted my toe on the steps,” Stephanie said.  


Supergirl scanned Stephanie’s foot with her x-ray vision. “It’s not broken,” she said.  


“Thanks for the update,” said Stephanie.  


Supergirl scanned a little higher. “You are on your period though.”  


“Okay! Thanks for telling the whole neighbourhood, Doctor Kara,” said Stephanie. “Will you get in here.”  


Supergirl followed Stephanie upstairs to her room and changed into something less conspicuous than her heroine uniform. In a flash she exchanged her form fitting Supergirl outfit for a blue tank top that matched the color of her eyes, and a little blue skirt.  


“Thanks for coming over on such short notice,” Stephanie said, sitting on her bed. “O’s working on an upgrade for the Ricochet, and my mom’s working another all nighter at the hospital. I really need to find myself some friends around here.”  


Kara plopped down on the bed next to Stephanie and propped her head on her friend’s lap. “Don’t worry about it. It’s a slow night in Metropolis,” said Kara. “Besides, girls like us have to stick together, and I really enjoy spending time with you.”  


Stephanie smiled and played with Kara’s hair. “Me too,” she said.  


“So what did you have planned for tonight?” Kara asked.  


“I thought we could catch a movie and then come back here,” said Stephanie. “I hope you can stay the night.”  


“Only if we can have a pillow fight,” said Kara.  


“Really?” said Stephanie. “I thought we had decided against pillow fights.”  


“And popcorn,” said Kara.  


“You want popcorn with your pillow fight?” asked Stephanie.  


“No, with my movie.”  


“Oh. Sure,” said Stephanie. “It’s too bad we don’t have a couple of guys to buy popcorn for us.”  


“That would be great!” said Kara. “It’s too bad one of us wasn’t a boy!”  


Stephanie looked down at Kara with a bright glint in her eyes. “What?” asked Kara.  


“That’s a great idea!” Stephanie said.  


“What is? One of us being a boy?” Kara asked. “I was just joking.”  


Stephanie bounced up from the bed, leaving Kara sprawling. “Stay here a minute.” She searched in her closet, pulled out a few items, and ran to the bathroom. She changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and pulled on a baggy purple University of Gotham sweater to hide the curves of her chest. Not that she had much to hide. _Sigh._  


Stephanie proceeded to scrub all traces of makeup from her face and removed her earrings. As a final touch, she tucked her blonde hair beneath a purple Batgirl baseball cap. Stephanie leaned against the counter and studied her reflection in the mirror. “I look like a fifteen year old boy,” she said with some dismay.  


Stephanie slowly made her way back to her bedroom. There was no way this was going to work. It was a silly idea, and Kara would just tell her how weird she was being.  


“Wow,” said Kara, when she saw Stephanie’s new look. “You look like a fifteen year old boy!” Stephanie slapped her forehead. “A kinda cute fifteen year old boy,” Kara added.  


“Really?” asked Stephanie.  


Kara nodded. “So is this a date now?” she asked.  


Stephanie smiled. “Sure. Tonight you can call me.. um.. Stephan!”  


“How about Steph?” Kara asked.  


“Oh, I like that,” said Stephanie.  


“Then how about we see that movie?”

* * * * *

Stephanie was feeling a little self-conscious during the bus ride to the movie theatre. She and Kara chatted like two typical teenage girls, but she felt more eyes on her than usual, thanks to her outfit. Perhaps she was just being paranoid.  


The two girls were walking into the theatre when they heard a wolf whistle behind them. They turned around to find a small group of guys who looked to be in their early twenties. One of them smiled at Kara and said, “Hey there, cutie. Why don’t you ditch the kid and come with us.” He reached for her arm. Kara shrugged him off and looked ready to roast him with her heat vision.  


Stephanie stepped between Kara and the boy. The boy and his buddies laughed. “You got a problem with us, kid?” the boy asked. He put a hand on Stephanie’s shoulder and tried to shove her back.  


Stephanie caught the guy by the wrist and threw him over her shoulder. The guy hit the ground on his back with a hard thud. Stephanie crouched down and punched him in the throat, not hard enough to seriously injure the guy, but enough to make him think twice before picking on anyone again. “Keep your hands off my girl,” Stephanie said. She glanced up at the guy’s friends. “Any of you have a problem?”  


The boys shook their heads and held up their hands defensively as they backed away. Stephanie got back to her feet, slipped an arm around Kara’s waist, and led her into the theatre.  


“Steph, that was.. really cool,” said Kara.  


“It was, wasn’t it,” said Stephanie. She was revelling in having taken down that cocky guy and defending Kara’s honor. She felt great, powerful. Yet it was a different feeling than bringing criminals to justice, or fighting someone like Poison Ivy or Harley Quinn.  


Kara pulled money from her pocket to pay for her ticket, but Stephanie placed a hand over hers. “Hold on. Who’s the boy here?” Stephanie asked.  


“Um, you are?” said Kara.  


Stephanie smirked. “Exactly.” She bought the tickets, then opened to the door for Kara. Stephanie paid for the popcorn and drinks, but before going into the theatre, a sign caught her eye. “Hold these for a second?” she said, handing the snacks to Kara.  


Stephanie knew she had a cocky grin on her face as she wandered into the men’s room. When she re-emerged a few minutes later, Kara was staring at her in disbelief. “What did you do in there?” Kara asked.  


“Took a piss,” Stephanie said, trying to sound like a boy.  


“How did you use the urinal?” Kara asked.  


“They have toilets in there too, you know,” said Stephanie.  


“They do?” asked Kara. “Why?”  


“So guys can… are we really having this conversation?” Stephanie asked.  


“I don’t think I want to,” said Kara.

* * * * *

In the darkened movie theatre, Stephanie slipped her arm around Kara’s shoulders. Stephanie was quite happy Kara snuggled against her and ate the popcorn in the bag propped in Stephanie’s lap. About halfway through the film, Stephanie got bold enough to place her hand on Kara’s knee. When Kara didn’t seem to mind, Stephanie began to caress her friend’s smooth thigh.  


Stephanie wished the movie could last all night, and was sad it had to end. However she was ecstatic for the opportunity to walk Kara home. Granted it was back to Stephanie’s place, but Stephanie held Kara’s hand and kept her close the entire way. It was really nice having a relationship like this, even if it was with another girl, and only for one night.  


Outside the front door of the house, Kara turned to Stephanie with a smile. “I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you, Steph,” she said.  


Stephanie smiled at her friend. “Do you kiss on the first date?” she asked. The question was out of her mouth before she even thought about it, and almost immediately she regretted it.  


Kara blushed softly, a warm tinge coloring her cheeks. “I don’t know,” she said. “To be honest, none of my dates have gotten this far. They usually end with a Kryptonian invasion, or buildings exploding or something.”  


“I know what you mean,” said Stephanie. She gazed into Kara’s eyes, lightly held her shoulders, and pushed her back against the wall. She knew she would never have been able to even move Kara if Kara didn’t want it, and took that as an invitation for something more. Stephanie tilted her head and softly pressed her lips to her friends.  


Stephanie watched Kara close her eyes and accept the kiss. Stephanie played the aggressor, kissing Kara softly, yet deeply. When Kara’s lips parted, Stephanie’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Kara tasted like popcorn and Coke, and Stephanie likely tasted the same. A soft gasp escaped Kara’s throat as Stephanie gently pressed against her, pinning her lightly to the wall.  


“Wow,” Kara gasped. Her eyes fluttered as Stephanie broke the kiss. “That was.. I really liked that.”  


“What else do you do on a first date?” Stephanie asked.  


“I don’t understand,” said Kara.  


Stephanie kissed Kara again, briefly this time. She dipped her head lower and brushed her lips softly along Kara’s throat. Kara softly moaned and tilted her head back. Stephanie kissed and licked at Kara’s neck.  


Slowly Stephanie dropped to her knees. She tugged Kara’s tank top up and kissed softly at her bare stomach. Kara placed a hand on Stephanie’s head. “Steph, wait,” she said. “What if someone sees us.”  


“Use that super hearing of yours,” Stephanie said. The tip of her tongue swirled around Kara’s naval, making the girl shiver. “Is anyone else here?”  


Kara shook her head. “N-no,” she said.  


Stephanie’s tongue trailed intricate patterns over Kara’s stomach. Kara’s hand dropped to lightly squeeze Stephanie’s shoulder. Stephanie kissed Kara’s flesh and used her warm hands to guide her thighs apart.  


Stephanie lowered her head to delicately lick up along Kara’s inner thigh. She could smell Kara’s arousal and kissed her thigh. Stephanie hiked up Kara’s skirt and brushed her tongue over her satin panties. The underwear was already damp with excitement.  


Stephanie bit her lip and slipped her fingers into the waist of Kara’s panties. A blush warmed her cheeks as her BFF’s cunt was exposed before her, but Kara wasn’t asking her to stop. Kara’s coarse pussy hair tickled Stephanie’s nose as she dipped her tongue inside her slit.  


“Oooh, gods!” Kara moaned. She bounced the back of her head off the wall hard enough to crack the brick. Stephanie took a moment to get used to the taste of another girl on her tongue. She used her fingers to spread Kara open, and licked deep inside her, savouring the salty, tangy taste of her friend.  


Kara gasped and moaned while Stephanie ate her out. Stephanie teased her tongue at Kara’s clit and sank two fingers inside her pussy. Kara squirmed about as Stephanie curled her fingers and stroked deep inside her body, discovering just where Kara liked it most.  


Stephanie eagerly sucked and fingered Kara’s blonde pussy. Kara writhed with pleasure. Her breath quickened, and she dug her fingers into the brick, tearing a chunk out of the wall. She suddenly reached for Stephanie’s hand and pushed it away from her cunt. “Fuck! Steph!” Kara bit her knuckle to stifle the scream that threatened to spill from her throat. Her hips bucked and jerked, and her cream streamed down her thighs. Stephanie greedily licked the juices from Kara’s legs.  


“Oh fuck. Oh wow,” Kara gasped, trying to catch her breath. “That was.. incredible, Steph.”  


“Why’d you push my hand away?” Stephanie asked, still licking the cream from Kara’s thigh.  


Kara brushed the damp hair from her eyes and smiled. “I didn’t want to risk breaking your fingers in there.”  


“Oh. Thanks,” said Stephanie with a smile of her own.  


Kara wiggled and pulled her panties back up. “I need to get cleaned up,” she said.  


Stephanie led Kara into the house and let her have the use of the bathroom. Stephanie took the time to change into her pajamas, but decided to keep her hair under her cap. Steph felt more believable with short hair.  


Kara rejoined Stephanie in the bedroom and straightened out the air mattress on the floor. “Want to sleep with me?” Stephanie asked.  


Kara nodded and climbed into bed next to Stephanie. Stephanie cuddled into Kara from behind and draped an arm over her. Kara smiled and snuggled back against her. The girls were silent for a long moment before Stephanie slid a hand inside Kara’s pajamas, and inside her panties. Stephanie combed her fingers through Kara’s pubic hair. It wasn’t long before Kara was breathing heavily once more.  


“Is it sad that you’re the best boy I’ve ever dated?” Kara asked.  


“Yes,” said Stephanie, “But no more sad than you being the best date I’ve ever had.”  


Kara squirmed against Stephanie and quietly moaned. Stephanie slid two fingers inside the girl and found her to be wet again. She slowly fingered her friend, then brought her wet, sticky fingers to Kara’s lips. Kara softly blushed as she suckled Stephanie’s fingers and tasted her own pussy.  


Stephanie brushed back Kara’s silky hair and leaned over the girl to kiss her ear. “I want to be your boyfriend,” Stephanie whispered.  


Kara moaned around the fingers in her mouth. “I think that can be arranged,” she said.


End file.
